


Swaying

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: Indrid and Duck have some soft times together. Just some fluff.Eventually dinner is finished.





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading my first fic on here! if you have any indruck or danbrey ideas, message me here or on my tumblr at aubreylittlee !!

     Indrid found that moving from his warm, comfortable position where he was swaddled on the couch was a near impossible feat. Yet the temptation of checking on his lovable partner preparing dinner in the apartment’s tiny kitchenette was reason enough for the lanky man to leave behind his sketchbook and blankets on the plush couch.

As he got closer, the sound of the Oldies station plays from an antiquated yellow radio. Tinny music filled the kitchen, and Indrid’s chapped lips tugged into a warm smile at the sight of Duck swaying his hips to the beat as he performed task to task. On the stovetop sat a silver pot, and if he recalled correctly he remembered Duck dubbing the weather “ … perfect for a good bowl of potato soup… “ and from the pleasant smell of cheddar and potatoes, Indrid assumed that was the concoction his boyfriend was cooking up.

Indrid remained at the entranceway for a moment to admire his boyfriend. His rose tinted frames masked eyes that had softened at the sight of Duck’s entirety, his strong arms stirring the pot or the way his curly dark hair neatly framed his face. In the lighting, it appeared a dark blue with added to the intrigue of Duck’s overall appearance. Currently, Duck was wearing an old apron, old to the point that whatever logo or saying it had on it was long faded. He could make out a few letters, but other than that it was a lost cause. In the back of his mind, he assumes it was some witty catchphrase, or a horrendous pun that would’ve had him rolling his eyes in every timeline possible.

After a few preliminary scans through timelines, he decided that it would be okay to move into the kitchen. His feet barely made noise against the tiled floor, and Duck’s back faced him from where he was stirring the pot. Indrid moves behind him and wrapped his thin arms around Duck’s thick, comforting waist. Duck’s shoulders shot up in surprise, and in the seconds following he was positively rigid until he realized the embrace was from Indrid. Knowing this now, he relaxed into the arms cocooned around him. Indrid placed his chin in the crook of his neck, an abnormally wide smile crossing his lips. He didn’t mean to seem so unnatural, he was just glad to see Duck was all, and at this point in their relationship Duck viewed such an act as unique and reassuringly Indrid.

“ Geez, Indrid. You’re lucky I didn’t hit you with a hot spoon or somethin’… “ Duck commented with a teasing tone, and Indrid could hear the grin in the cadence of his words. “ Oh no. I don’t think I’d hold much a chance against a soup spoon. “ He retorted, and then as he nuzzles into Duck’s warm shoulder he absentmindedly added. “The only outcome where something near to that happened I saw was you dropped the spoon into the pot. It’s a big spoon, though, so it wasn’t like it would have been disastrous or anything. “ Duck gave a warm, hearty chuckle and Indrid could feel the rumble of his laugh from the tips of his fingers that rested lightly on Duck’s chest. “ Well shoot, I guess I don’t have the killer reflexes I used to have, then. “

The two shared a soft giggle, Indrid’s a bit more soft and whispery than Duck’s, it was the kind of laugh you’dwould have to crane your neck to hear, and Duck always obligated that notion. They remained connected for a minute, content to just remain in each other’s space, comforted by the steady beat of each other’s heart. Then from the radio, a delicate melody drifted out, a warm soft tune that Duck replicated in a quiet hum. Suddenly but taking care to not jostle the other man, Duck removed himself from Indrid’s embrace to face him. A kind adoring smile broke onto his face, and he moved his hands to carefully intertwine his large fingers with bonier long fingers that were cold to the touch.

Duck’s lips curved into a comforting half grin, his dark eyes twinkling like starlight under the kitchen lights. Indrid was snapped from absorbing in every beautiful detail by Duck’s voice. “ Care to dance? “ His voice was lighthearted, open to a playful joke or agreement, and his eyes smiled into red glasses, pupils large with adoration. Even though he’d seen this smile almost countless times before, Indrid still felt his heart pounded relentlessly and his gaunt cheeks flush. Moments like these made him feel like he was falling in love all over again, and he smiled a dreamy, lovestruck smile. He hoped it wasn’t terribly obvious. “ Of course, Duck. “

Duck pauses for a moment, as if surprised by the agreement. His grin becomes full, and he removes his hands from Indrid’s to place them on Indrid’s thin hips. In response, cool arms snake around Duck’s neck, only a touch unsure as it had been decades since he had danced with anyone. Indrid vaguely recalled a formal function, but he couldn’t recall the feeling of being flush against the chest of anyone making him feel as light as he did now. The two began to sway in place, not given much option to move around much due to the cramped area of the kitchen. Indrid’s head rested against Duck’s chest, marveling at the sound of his heart beating. In the moment as they danced, there was no worries. There was only Duck and him, no premonitions, no Abominations, just the two of them in their kitchen with an old love song playing on the radio.

Finally, the song wound down to the end of its melody and the two ceased their rhythm, remaining in each other’s arms. Duck moved his face forwards and left a chaste kiss on Indrid’s lips, a light but affectionate gesture. “ Love you, Indrid. “ “ I love you too, Duck. “


End file.
